Mysterious Order Form
by DegenerateRebel
Summary: An order form has been left on Tsuna's desk, unsigned, for a rather large amount of a certain product. Hints of 8059 if you squint, rated M for suggestive content.
1. Suspects?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Who the exact culprit was, was something Tsuna could not decide. None of his guardians were entirely above suspicion, he had even considered the Varia whilst trying to pinpoint who exactly had left this order form on his desk. Any orders for machinery and products had to go through him, one of the many joys of him being a mob boss. There was no signature on it, no clue as to who had printed off the form. But then thought Tsuna, who would want to own up to wanting a large order of this product.

Tsuna had initially suspected Mukuro, but he was still in the Vendice penitentiary, and he could not understand why he would possess, or ask even ask Chrome, to place an order for this product if he was unable to use it, and besides he had his illusions. There was no way Chrome would want this. If there was one thing Tsuna was sure of, none of the girls had left this order for him the check through. Of course, whilst suspecting Mukuro, Tsuna had also considered Ken and Chikusa. But this thought was blown out of the water when he realised they would never buy order anything from the Vongola that could potentially leave them in debt with them. Mukuro would hate that.

After Mukuro, Tsuna turned his thoughts towards Yamamoto and Gokudera, they knew that he knew what they were up to, but they all kept quiet about it, and Tsuna was sure that Gokudera would realise that if Tsuna ordered this for either of them, people would begin to suspect something, and Gokudera would hate that. That left Ryohei, Hibari and Lambo. Ryohei was dating Hana, he would have no need for this, Tsuna hoped. Lambo was still far too young to understand what this order was about. Unless, he did know and decided to order a batch of it for some kind of practical joke, Tsuna couldn't deny that it was a possibility. Hibari, well, if Hibari wanted this stuff he would have ordered it and paid for it through the Foundation's budget, and Tsuna was pretty sure Hibari would have no need of the stuff, unless he used it for some other weird reason such as shining his Tonfa's, highly unlikely in Tsuna's mind.

So next on his list of suspects were the Varia. Xanxus was defiantly not a suspect, there was no way in hell that he would order stuff through Tsuna, and Tsuna wouldn't even know how to approach him if he was the culprit. With Xanxus out that also took out Levi, who wouldn't dare defy his boss. It was unlikely that Fran was behind this, although Tsuna didn't really know him so he couldn't really say, but Fran was less likely than certain other members of the Varia. Belphegor could have possibly done it. He had been at the Japanese base last week, and he had placed orders under the Varia budget for rather obscure things before. It could have been Squalo; there was a distinct possibility that he used it to prevent his false hand rusting. Or not. Lussuria was probably the most likely out of all the Varia to drop and order form on his desk, but he was sure Lussuria bough any items he needed himself, and why would he bother Tsuna with something like this?

Tsuna sighed and glared at the order form. It could have been Reborn, it seemed like the kind of underhanded trick his ex-tutor would do to test him. Although if it was Reborn, Tsuna could not fathom why he would set this as a test, so maybe it wasn't Reborn. He was certain it wasn't Shamal, Bianchi, Fuuta or anybody else in the base who had left the order form, or would even have want of it. The other options Tsuna found himself left with after failing to deduce the culprit were:

a) Someone ordered it for a joke whilst they were drunk,

b) He place the order for it and had no recollection of doing so, or

c) One of the box animals escaped. Walked over his computer keyboard and somehow managed to print off an order form for this.

All highly unlikely in Tsuna's mind.

So this left him with the question,

"Who the hell ordered 100 tubes of lube?"


	2. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

A week had passed. No one had come forward to enquire about the order form, and Tsuna was no closer to discovering who had ordered it. So, some interrogation was required. He had a list of who he considered, after much thought, might of placed the order. First up was Yamamoto. Whilst Gokudera may refuse to order personal items from "Jyuudaime's bank account", Yamamoto was rather laid back, and he had ordered a rather excessive amount of condoms through Tsuna before, and thus allowed Tsuna to discover about their relationship. Needless to say Gokudera hadn't been pleased about Yamamoto's actions.

A knock at his office door alerted Tsuna to Yamamoto's arrival.

"Come in"

"Ah Tsuna-san! You wanted to see me"

Tsuna placed the order form in front of Yamamoto.

"Did you order this for Gokudera and you to use?" Tsuna decided to be blunt. There was no point wasting time over this matter.

"Eh? No, me and Gokudera have plenty of this stuff going spare though, if you don't want to order it you can borrow some from us!"

Ok. So it was defiantly not Yamamoto. Next on the list Mukuro/Chrome.

* * *

"Hello Chrome." Tsuna greeted one half of his mist guardian as she entered his office.

"You wanted to see me boss?"

"Umm, well, I could do with a chat with Mukuro, do you think you could…" Tsuna was cut off by a large amount of mist enveloping his office.

"Kufufufu, is there anything else I can do you for, other than a chat, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Mukuro! Stop being perverted! I only wanted to see if somehow you had managed to place an order for…lube…under the family budget."

"Kufufufu, now why would I need lube. Unless Tsunayoshi-kun can think of a use for it between us."

So it was not Mukuro either. Tsuna hoped. That was just too creepy; to think of Mukuro and…No….Tsuna had to get these thoughts out of his head.

* * *

"So Lambo. Did you place this order as practical joke?" Tsuna thought that perhaps this was pushing it a bit, Lambo was only 8. It was only 3 years ago had he officially accepted the role of Vongola Boss at the inheritance ceremony, and really Lambo shouldn't know what this stuff was used for at his age.

"Lube? Is some new kind of sweet? I want some!"

Lambo was now crossed off Tsuna's list.

* * *

Last was Lussuria. Tsuna couldn't discount the flamboyant male. And there was a distinct possibility of him placing the order with Tsuna to avoid having to deal with Xanxus.

"Tsunayoshi-Chan! How cute you look today!"

"Um, thanks. I'll cut to the chase, did you place leave this order for me to pick up when you were last here?"

"Oh, no, that wasn't me; I place my orders after Xanxus has checked through the forms that way he doesn't got angry. Or angrier as is often the case."

* * *

Tsuna was annoyed, his intuition had failed him and he still could not discover the culprit. Perhaps he should force through a rule that all order forms must be signed and have a reason for the products being ordered or else risk pay deductions. It would make less hassle for him at least.

The door opening to his office disturbed Tsuna from his thoughts, as Spanner wandered into the room with his laptop.

"Ah, there you are Tsuna-kun; Irie wanted me to ask if you had ordered that lubricant yet."

"Lube? Lubricant?" Tsuna replied slowly and uncertainly.

"Yeah, Irie said he had left the form on your desk but he had forgotten to sign it. It's just we're going to need it soon to loosen up the joints on the Strau Mosca, they keeping sticking and we need the lube to keep it in working order." Spanner answered.

The only sound heard in the room was that of Tsuna's head hitting his desk.

* * *

**The lubricant Spanner was referring to would be something like WD40 or some other type of oil compound. I hope I've ironed out any mistakes in this chapter. :D**


End file.
